Play the Part
by Tokyo Kitty
Summary: One night, Ichimaru comments that Kira never wears anything "fun". Later Kira goes back to organize his closet in search of something fun. "Do my Academy uniforms count as 'fun', Taichou?" IchimaruxKira Yaoi, Light Bondage, Role-playing.


Play the Part

A Tokyo Kitty Production

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of whatnot in this story. I'm just playing with them because in this case when the Trick is Ichimaru's schemes to rid Kira of clothing, I'll take the Trick over the Treat .

A/N: So I got this idea from translating far too much doujinshi and suffering from insomnia. But hey, at least I can make something of my vices. And my vice-captains.

0000

Kira was a man who enjoyed silence. Quiet reflection was something he not only excelled at but had crafted into a fine art of contemplation.

However there were times when silence unnerved even him. Although they were very isolated times that usually only involved select people.

Ichimaru-taichou lay next to him, completely naked and ignoring the part of a sheet Kira had offered him out of misplaced modesty. Instead he lay languorously with arms folded behind his head looking at the wooden banisters in the ceiling.

Silence was a very rare thing for the silver haired man. At least as far as being in Kira's presence was concerned and even _more_ so when the activity was sexual. Usually he was constantly bantering and prodding Kira for a response be it verbal or nonverbal; just to get a rise out of him. But having been spent, he had rolled off of Kira after a moment of catching his breath and since then been lying there contemplatively examining the woodwork on the ceiling, not even close enough to the blond to be touching.

The net effect was leaving Kira horrendously apprehensive even in the wake of the bone deep calming drug that was finding ecstasy in his captain's touch. Kira fidgeted, moving the blanket a little further up his thin hips, then rearranged the pillow a bit more, adjusted the sheet when it fell lower due to his fidgeting.

"Say, Izuru, I can' think straight when yer movin' round so much." He finally commented and Kira wasn't sure he was relieved or even more perturbed.

"What are you thinking about, Taichou?" Kira asked conversationally. Normally he would have had the social checks carefully in place to keep him from asking such a prying question but intimacy had this sort of effect on the blond that knocked down those walls of propriety and then took a few minutes to quietly rebuild.

As if it was a proper answer, Ichimaru suddenly rolled back over towards Kira coming to a stop hovering over the blond, smile in place. His reiatsu sizzled with an energy that had been absent in the moments prior. Kira shrank a little further into the futon as he could feel the sheet being slowly pulled away from his body exposing it to the cool air.

"Ya never wear anythin' fun when we're together…"Ichimaru complained. The thought would have seemed rather random, but Kira _had_ asked what he was thinking about; had he really been expecting it to make sense?

He wanted to say 'even if I did, its not like it would be on me for very long around you,' but what came out was: "Fun?"

"Yeah, fun," Ichimaru reaffirmed as if that answered the question. He reached over Kira to a pile of discarded clothing, extracting Kira's long white sash. "Colorful kimono or stuff, ya know something cheery." He wrapped the sash around one of Kira's thin wrists, an act Kira watched him do with bated fascination. "Or maybe somethin' a lil' sexy n' skimpy, eh?"

Kira blushed furiously. "I really don't have anything like that, Taichou…"

Somehow in his embarrassment, Kira hadn't realized that the other end of the sash had been wound around his other hand. Ichimaru had sat up, straddling Kira's bared hips, pulling on the long smooth white fabric like reins until Kira's wrists snapped together in a rather firm slip knot. Kira looked from his hands now uselessly lying on his waist to Ichimaru's wide grin and slanted eyes. He averted them almost immediately when that grin turned knowing and he looked towards the discarded piles black and white heavy yet smooth uniforms.

Did he even have anything that wasn't his daily uniforms? There was that kimono that had been handed down to him by his parents which matched an obi Hinamori had given him maybe a decade ago—

"Ha—aaah, Taichou…"Kira moaned as Ichimaru suddenly ground down and the sudden skin on skin contact was almost too soon for his still sensitive body. Kira unscrewed his vision to see Ichimaru shifting his bound wrists to one hand leaving the other free to reach between them and grasp their growing erections together and rub slowly at the heads. Kira noticed to his surprise he was half hard again already. The older man then leaned back over Kira, tongue darting out to lick at the salty skin of the blond's neck.

"Wouldja look inta it maybe, fer me?" He asked casually even as his grip grew tighter and the pace faster. Kira's answer was a breathy whine and shaking of the head as Ichimaru moved lower to torture a pink nipple.

"Tha's good. Make sure ya don' ferget, alrigh'?" He asked. His hand left Kira's erection and for a moment Kira sighed in relief hoping to compose a better answer and perhaps file the information into a mental databank; but that hand reappeared right as he was about to answer in the form of two teasing fingers at his entrance before being thrust deep inside.

"TAICHOU!"

0000

The next afternoon after a half-day of work, Kira was in his room with nothing really to do. Hisagi was training some new officers who had just been inducted into the Ninth Division, Matsumoto was doing work (because she turned most full days into half days, so on actual half work day she was there much longer), and when Kira had asked Hinamori if she had any plans for the rest of the day she had rambled something about tea with Aizen amidst stuttering and blushes. With winter around the corner, it was much too cold to retreat to his usual spot in the Third Division gardens and write poetry.

So here he sat, in his room, considering making a pot of tea simply to pass the time. It was then that he remembered what Ichimaru had said yesterday and decided he would spend his free time reorganizing his closet and looking for so called "fun things" to wear, though he highly doubted he'd find anything that his captain would deem "fun".

The first drawer he opened was entirely filled with the black and white kosode of his uniforms. The second was also uninterestingly filled with hakama, a few pairs of tabi and other miscellaneous things. A third drawer contained various old and worn uniforms. Kira couldn't remember having opened this drawer in a long time and absently wondered why he had saved the older, worn robes. Inside he found the old kimono his parents had given him along with the matching obi from Hinamori, like he had remembered, what appeared to be a very old pair of tabi socks, and a pair of hakama so worn the color had nearly faded to grey.

Under all of this, at the very back of the drawer he could see something folded away very precisely. He reached far into the drawer to retrieve it and was surprised as better lighting revealed it to be his old Academy uniforms. He had kept these? Had he been allowed to keep them? Of course after half a century it'd be more than a little irrelevant to try to return them. He carefully unfolded the neatly stacked robes, marveling at how well they had stayed intact despite having been neglected for so long. He traced the small pattern on the front of the kosode almost reverently; remembering all those sweet days filled with laughter and good friends.

He wondered if they would still fit.

As he began to disrobe, he thought that he hadn't changed too much physically since that time. His age showed in the loss of roundness in his face aided by a more pensive and adult hairstyle. He put on the two layers of kosode, and then unfolded the hakama carefully; the folds had all stayed crisp thanks to proper folding all that time ago. With his hakama securely tied, he turned around looking at the robes, moving to find the mirror.

It was shocking at first to remember what it was like to wear color. Kira had gotten so used to how the black and white drained what little color he had from his skin. The deep blue hue accented Kira's hair color in a way he had forgotten it did. What he hadn't been expecting was for the robes to feel bigger on him than his usual robes. Had he shrunk? No, it was only really in width not height. Maybe Renji was right after all about needing to put on some weight. He readjusted the sleeves a bit, then the collar when there was a knock at the door.

Kira jumped a little, "Yes?" He asked towards the door. There was no verbal answer, the door merely slid open to reveal his captain, who stepped slowly into the room.

"I was wonderin' whatcha were up ta, sittin' in yer room all da—Hmm? Wha's this? Izuru playin' dress up?" Ichimaru shut the door upon entering and had glanced up at Kira who was standing in the middle of the room looking rather guilty.

Kira flushed a deep crimson and stumbled with an excuse. Really, there was no good reason so all that came out was nonsense.

"Haven' seen ya wear those in a long time, were ya hopin' maybe I'd teach ya somethin'?" Ichimaru advanced upon the blond as his blush grew impossibly deeper.

He grasped Kira's chin and directed his eyes to meet his own instead of staring into the floor. "Ya always were the best kind'a student…" The contemplative tone of his voice didn't match his assertive body language and when the hand that grasped his chin moved around behind his head to stroke the back of his neck Kira couldn't help but shiver and let out a low moan at such a touch.

"I-Ichimaru…taichou." Kira said barely above a whisper. His lips were centimeters from Ichimaru's and the feel of warm breath against his lips was beyond intoxicating.

"Ya can call me 'fuku-taichou' if ya want." Ichimaru commented to which Kira looked horrified as Ichimaru slid his captain's haori off his shoulders and threw it into a corner, taking on the role of vice-captain. Kira blushed for a second before Ichimaru's lips were finally on his, demanding with soft power and insistent tongue. Kira moaned into that kiss, clutching his captain's black robes even as Ichimaru's hand snaked around his waist and backed him slowly into the door of the closet. The blond hit the door with a soft thunk and was immediately thankful for a hard surface to lean against as Ichimaru shifted his plan of attack to nipping at Kira's bottom lip in between deep kisses that made his legs weak.

Kira melted into that wood as thin hands pushed fabric away from his neck and shoulder to open a canvas of pale skin which Ichimaru took full advantage of. Kira's breath hitched and he leaned his head to one side, inviting that mouth to mark his bared throat, and mark it he did with sharp nips to sensitive flesh followed by hard sucking that instantly had Kira's mind reeling for any purchase on reality.

Kira plucked at Ichimaru's clothing, loosening the robes with his hands which which then pooled on the floor behind Ichimaru who aided by a shrug of shoulders and a change in position. It was in this transition that Ichimaru released Kira with a few fleeting kisses up his neck and a peck on the lips before backing away to view the frazzled blond leaning heavily against the closet door.

He began to undress the rest of the way, undoing the white sash oh his loosened hakama first and letting it slip to the floor with his discarded robes. His hakama hit the floor next. Kira watched with half lidded eyes as his captain undressed. He tried not to blush even further as he felt trapped by that ever smiling face. Kira began to pull at his own kosode to join his captain in nudity but was swiftly stopped.

"Leave 'em, Izuru-kun." Ichimaru commanded, grabbing Kira's wrist and directing it back to the blond's side. Kira shuddered at the use of the suffix added to his name. Ichimaru-taichou had not used it in more years than he cared to remember. If Ichimaru was playing this game from the past, was he supposed to join in?

He decided to hazard a guess. "Yes…Ichimaru-fukutaichou…" He genuinely blushed furiously but lowered his head in mocked subservience perhaps more than he would have in the present.

The grin on Ichimaru's face grew to wolfish proportions. "Tha's more like it." He said while undoing the ties of Kira's kimono so they hung loosely open but were still on. Ichimaru nudged Kira towards the futon laid out to one side of the room by tugging on the blond's sleeve.

Kira let himself be guided across the room and upon reaching his bed he sat down, looking up at Ichimaru to join him. He did sink to the floor next to Kira, all naked beauty and exposed pale skin save for his white fundoshi. Quite suddenly Kira found himself pinned to the bedding, his captain's nearly naked form pressing down against his as kisses rained on his neck before reaching his lips again. Ichimaru ground his hips down into Kira's still fully clothed groin causing the blond to groan. Even in the comfort of loose robes, the sheer heat and the need to be naked it caused was beginning to get overpowering. A long fingered hand slipped between their bodies and down to the front of Kira's robes. Ichimaru palmed him firmly through the layers of fabric over Kira's crotch drawing a heady cry from Kira as he threw his head back against the pillow. His hand migrated momentarily away from Kira's body, ghosting along the blue fabric before disappearing into the side slat of Kira's hakama. That hand navigated around various layers of clothes, not so subtly brushing against Kira's inner thighs before finally coming into near full contact with his aching need through the thin cotton of the blond's fundoshi.

Kira brought a hand to his mouth to keep from crying out. His captain shifted to be sitting up with his weight in his legs to give his other hand enough free motion to untie Kira's hakama while the other hand continued to touch through the deeper layers of his clothes. Once undone, Ichimaru pushed them down and completely off, and then opened the layers of kosode fully to reveal a pale strip of chest; his teasing hand now cupping the sizeable bulge in the palm of his hand and kneading slowly.

The blond was whimpering now, even through the hand in front of his face and his index finger wedged between teeth. He tried to sit up a bit to shed the last layers of clothing but Ichimaru pushed him back down with a firm hand on his chest; the hand he had been using to touch him in that way.

"I said leave it be, Izuru-kun." Ichimaru said in low voice, bending over Kira again until his face was parallel with Kira's chest, speaking into his clavicle. He pushed the layers of clothing away from Kira's chest but decidedly left them on; still adorning his shoulders and arms in a way that was too much clothing for Kira's taste given the heat that spread through his body like a fever. Kira nodded nervously though what he was affirming was unclear. All the same Ichimaru flashed him a wide grin before lowering his head and latching on to an erect pink nipple. Kira arched up into the touch, loving how the more naked lower half of his body came into contact with Ichimaru's equally naked sides and legs. As if noticing their position, Ichimaru maneuvered Kira's legs apart with his knee and then situated himself between those creamy thighs.

His teeth toyed lightly with the sensitive skin made all the more responsive by Kira's aroused state. The hand fell away from his mouth, unable to contain a rather loud, "Ahnn—Taichou…". Ichimaru lifted his head from Kira's chest making a quiet tutting sound.

"Yer not playin' the game righ' Izuru-kun~" He lilted, hands massaging over thin ribs and jutting hip bones still partially obscured by the offending fundoshi still tied, albeit a little looser now, around his waist.

"I—I'm sorry, Ichimaru…fukutaichou" He said slowly, avoiding that piercing gaze as Ichimaru slid down his lithe frame.

"Yer lucky I can be so fergivin', Izuru-kun…."He said with a definite humor to his tone as if he knew the irony contained in those words. Ichimaru commanded him to sit up and Kira did so, loose clothing hanging on his shoulders like a jacket, rustling as he moved. Ichimaru offered Kira a finger placed lightly against his bottom lip just as he had managed to untie the last fully remaining article of Kira's clothes. Kira took the finger into his mouth, knowing what it was that Ichimaru wanted and began to suck slowly until he moaned loudly around it when Ichimaru's other hand at long last wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly.

Kira took the finger deeper into his mouth, adding another along with it and speeding up his pace in hopes of enticing his captain into picking up the pace too with his hand. Kira had his eyes closed out of modesty and focus as he continued to suck on the digits offered to him, allowing his mind to focus on that touch that was ghosting between his thighs towards his entrance then slowly back up, stopping to draw patterns with his index finger over the blond's balls.

Kira moaned Ichimaru's name again, complete with proper title. For a moment his ministrations stopped and Kira worried he had done something wrong again. He chose the precise right moment to open his eyes as the tip of his erection disappeared into his captain's mouth. Kira couldn't avoid the automatic reaction to bury his hands in his captain's hair or grip his shoulders. His hands were swatted away as Ichimaru took more of Kira's length into his mouth. His head bobbed slowly at first and then after he had pushed Kira back down flat against the futon he began to gain momentum. Kira had to hold onto something as he felt reality slowly slipping away and so instead knotted his hands in the bedding, breathing hard through his nose as that mouth did things to him that always made his head swim with raw sensation.

He threw his head from side to side, spreading his legs further apart to give his captain room. Kira's eyes were screwed so tightly shut that he never saw the hand disappear between his milky thighs until a finger was being pressed rather quickly into him. He groaned around the strange intrusion, not wholly unused to it yet always adverse to the foreign feel of the intrusion. However, combined with the heavy patterns Ichimaru was drawing on the tip of his erection with his tongue, lips drawn tight over the head, the negative feeling quickly subsided.

A second finger was added quickly after the first and Kira could feel himself being stretched for what was coming in the most delightful way. Ichimaru had laxed in his attention to Kira's erection, sometimes licking up the whole length as he watched Kira's face; blushing and contorted in pleasure.

"Ya wan' it, dontcha, Izuru-kun?" He lilted and the tone sounded so similar to how it had decades ago when he had first fallen into his captain's, then vice-captain's bed. It took him back to those times, even to the first time and the thoughts of a much more innocent time than now made him blush as Ichimaru spread his fingers inside of him, constantly stretching.

As embarrassing as it might have been to play along, Kira did. "Please, Ichimaru-fukutaichou, I'm ready enough…" The last of his sentence came out with a hitched breath as the fingers were removed from his body and his captain sat up.

He seemed truly pleased with Kira's performance thus far if the smile on his face and the mischievous look in his eyes when they opened just slightly was any example. "If yer so ready, can I put it in jus' like this?" He asked so innocently although the words at face value were anything but.

Kira blushed profusely as Ichimaru moved into position, lifting Kira's hips a little with each leg draped around his sides. "It…It'll hurt like that, …won't it?" Kira asked. He was slightly concerned even if it had only been a little less than a day since their last coupling.

Ichimaru shrugged and pushed in just a little so the head of his cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle. Kira whimpered in response. "Maybe a lil'." He said nonchalantly as he leaned over Kira, holding his hips in place as Ichimaru pushed all the way in agonizingly slowly despite Kira's long drawn out cry. His hands flew up to Ichimaru's shoulders for purchase and short round fingernails dug into his shoulders. But Ichimaru didn't seem to mind the slight pain as he pushed in, settling when he was seated entirely inside of the blond. Kira panted at the sensation, urging his body to adjust despite the efforts his muscles made to expel the intruder. The speed of Ichimaru's breath increased and he leaned down on his elbows over Kira, reveling in the feeling of those muscles tightening all around him in a way that closely resembled their first time.

"Ya migh' be takin' this re-enactment a lil' too far, Izuru-kun~" He teased, licking the shell of Kira's ear. Kira moaned and tired to shift which only caused a bolt of pain-laced pleasure to rack up his body along with a shiver. When Kira didn't respond for a moment, Ichimaru made an experimental wiggle that caused Kira to hiss and then began to slowly draw back out.

"Jus' relax, remember?" Ichimaru said although the grin on his face negated any sincerity in such a caution. He pushed back in at a smooth but quick pace and Kira cried out again but this time arched up into the touch. "Tha's more like it." Ichimaru commented, settling into a slower but increasingly deep rocking motion in and out of the blond.

It wasn't just the usual dull ache; it _hurt_. But for some reason Kira didn't seem to care, he wanted all of it; even the pain. He lifted his hips up each time to meet Ichimaru's thrust knowing well that he probably wouldn't be able to hide the way he gingerly walked around the Third Division office tomorrow. Even still he clung to the bed, to Ichimaru's shoulders, to anything; crying out in heated pleasure at each hard thrust. Conversely, Ichimaru's breath came out through quiet huffs between clenched teeth. The sound of his pleasure would have been beyond hearing were his head not bent next to Kira's ear, warming the side of his face with heated breath.

A hand snaked between their sweaty bodies and stroked Kira's erection at a harsh pace. The blond cried out at the renewed stimulation to his ignored erection, shaking his head from side to side as the mass of sensation overpowered him. Ichimaru's lips were on his again and they shared a lazy kiss in comparison to the frenzy and desperation of their coupling. Kira moaned loudly into the kiss and came into Ichimaru's hand that continued to stroke him through his climax. The muscles in his already abused channel tightened harder around Ichimaru at the power of it, causing his captain to release a rare, low moan as he climaxed inside of the blond, continuing to thrust even after the feeling had partially subsided.

He stayed positioned over Kira for a moment as both of their breathing slowed. Below him, Kira sighed in satisfaction and smiled. Ichimaru smiled back although the mischievousness hadn't left his expression. Ichimaru pulled out finally and Kira whimpered at the sensation of once again being empty. However this time instead of rolling away, unreachable, Ichimaru fell over to Kira's side on his back and then in one fluid motion pulled Kira over on top of him.

"Ya played yer par' well, Izuru." He crooned, poking Kira's nose almost affectionately if not for the teasing words. Kira blushed and the robes that he had been still wearing through all of that finally slipped off his shoulders and arms, down his back and onto Ichimaru's knees.

With one hand, Ichimaru traced Kira's chest, abdomen and then down to his side. His pale skin was damp from their exertion and smelled of sex but Ichimaru touched him as if ihe was an artifact to be revered. He shivered lightly under such scrutiny which turned into a whimper as Ichimaru touched his softening erection, the sensation was by far too much, and collected some of the come onto his fingers which he then brought to his mouth; never breaking eye contact with the blond.

Were he not so exhausted, the image alone would have caused him to harden all over again but instead it simply made him blush beet red. Nevertheless the sight sent a warm shiver through Kira's body. The blond shifted over so he wasn't completely on top of his captain anymore, laying down half on top of him with his head resting against Ichimaru's chest. He could hear Ichimaru still sucking his fingers clean which continued to embarrass Kira until that hand settled on his shoulder.

"When I said fer ya to wear somethin' fun, I didn' necessarily mean somethin' like this…"he said thoughtfully.

Kira looked a little distressed. He sat up a bit and gave his captain a concerned look. "Ichimaru-taichou...I didn't mean for you to see me wearing that. I was just trying it on, that wasn't any kind of—"

Ichimaru placed a finger to Kira's lips to silence him. "No need ta out yerself. The why don' matter. We can getcha somethin' fun ta wear and do this again~" Kira blanched a little for his embarrassment but smiled nonetheless at Ichimaru's more than a little evil smile.

"I think Izuru would look real nice 'n some leather, hn? Maybe a real sheer shirt? Course it wouldn' have ta be too revealin'…." Kira blushed the more with each suggestion. Though secretly he hoped whatever Ichimaru-taichou picked out would be fewer layers than his academy uniforms.

"Whatever you would like, Ichimaru-taichou." Kira said agreeably. A hand migrated from his side down to his butt and grabbed it, pulling Kira closer even as the blond jumped.

"Ya migh' regret givin me tha' much free range, Izuru…" Ichimaru warned, "ya never know whatcha can find in the furtha' districts of Rukongai…."

Kira's eyes widened. Maybe agreeability hadn't been the proper approach. When it came to the hidden things that were waiting for a catalyst inside of his captain's head, sensibility was a smarter way to act.

Too late now.

0000

A/N: Not sure how but this ended up like ten times kinkier than I originally intended. I guess that's to make up for its lateness. This was meant to be a Halloween fic but I got delayed due to having to move but hey, at least now I have a sane roommate; yay sanity!! This was very fun to write, I love doing little oneshots like this because they can be silly (sometimes with undercurrents of serious). I hope everyone enjoyed reading it and please tell me what you think!!


End file.
